


The 30 days of (failed) Proposals

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Domestic Fluff, Dongho isn't that dense Minhyun, Fluff, Gen, He kept failing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minhyun is smitten, Minhyun wants to get married, Or is it BaekoFox?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Minhyun kept trying to ask the most important question of his life to the love of his life. Too bad circumstances (and his courage) kept failing him
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	The 30 days of (failed) Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation on Love of 7.7 Billion variety show where one of the panelists shared about a unique wedding proposal

Minhyun skipped out of the elevator, smiling brightly as he played with the small black ring box. He had spent the last two weeks in Milan attending the Moncler fashion show and doing several spring photoshoot (hazards of being a well-sought model/musical actor) and was ready to enjoy the weekend off with his beloved one.

Figuring he had time to do some cleaning routine before going back out to have dinner with his boyfriend, he opened the door to his apartment and stopped in surprise as the delicious smell of kimchi jjigae wafted through the brightly lit apartment (as opposed to the the cold empty one he left two weeks ago)

“Minyeonie, you’re back!” The love of his life called out from the kitchen, most likely by the stove, making dinner. He quickly stuffed the ring box into his pocket as he ran into the kitchen and hugged the shorter man.

“Dongho!” He squealed in delight. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you,” he quickly add.

The songwriter and producer giggled as he turned off the stove and turned to hug the model. “I missed you silly. Figured it would be nice to welcome you home with a cooked meal.” The shorter man quickly kissed him on the cheek before pushing him away. “Now go shower while I set up the table.”

The fox-eyed man smiled as he ducked down to steal a kiss before leaving, turning back at the door to looked at the man fondly.

This is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

Smiling at Dongho who was looking fondly over the flowers at the plant nursery, Minhyun played with the box in his right pocket. Bought the customized white gold ring in Milan, Minhyun had spent the week raking his brain, trying to plan the best proposal he deserved.

“Minyeon-ah, how about these flowers? It would look well in your balcony.” Dongho points out at the vases of white and purple lavenders.

“You know it will just die in days if I take care of them.” He answered, remembering the fiasco of several plants dying under his care.

“Not if I take care of it.” Dongho grumbled. “And I’m always at your place everyday so it isn’t much of a chore.” He ducked his head to smell the lavenders to hide his red cheeks.

Staring as the ray of sunlight from the windows shined over the place Dongho sitting surrounded by the vibrant flowers, Minhyun felt his breath catch. Pulling out the ring box, he secretly snapped a photo of his boyfriend by the flowers while he was holding (as a keepsake) before opening his mouth to say what would be his most important question he ever asked to a person before.

“Hwang Minhyun-ssi!! Kang Dongho-ssi!!” One of the staff at the plant nursery called out, causing Dongho to suddenly stand and moved over to the staff. Disappointed, Minhyun stuffed the ring back into his pocket.

There always be another day.

* * *

Cuddling together on the sofa, both of them watched as the second lead actor collapsed being shot on the chest after the dramatic rescue of the second lead actress.

“It’s not fair.” Dongho sobbed to his shirt as Minhyun carded his fingers on his curls. “He came back to save her. They deserved a happy ending too. And now Yoon Seri is fighting for her life on her hospital bed too. Are my OTPs doomed?” he wailed.

“Shush, don’t cry. There’s one episode left. There’s no way they going to kill 2 of the main leads like that.” Minhyun cooed, ignoring the tears and snots on his shirt as he consoled his crying boyfriend.

“Why did you let me watch this series again, Minyeon-ah?” He wailed again, staring at him with his tear-filled eyes.

“You were looking some inspiration for your new song?” Minhyun smiled helplessly as Dongho cried again.

Despite of the tear-stains, Dongho still look very handsome, Minhyun mused as he scribbled in his notebook, sniffing and wiping at his tears every few minutes. There’s something about his tears and his emotions tugs a person’s heart, clearly his ability to emote and using those emotions and blend them into his songs made him one of the sought-after songwriter in the industry.

Pulling out the ring, he snapped a photo of him crouching over the notebook and the ring behind him before opening his mouth.

The sudden electronic ring echoed in the living room, startling both of them (Dongho out of his lyric making and Minhyun into dropping his ring onto the sofa). Subtly looking for the ring, he watched his boyfriend picked up the call.

“Hey Minhyun, its Minki. He wants to know if we want to join them for some late dinner at our usual place.” Dongho stared in confusion as his boyfriend digging into the couch.

“I uh, dropped the remote control again.” He said sheepishly.

“Okay? So do you want to go out? I haven’t seen Jonghyun and Minki and Aron is coming too.”

“Sure why not. But I think you should clean up first or the boys would think we had a fight.” Minhyun teased. Watching as his boyfriend mock-scowled at him before running to the bathroom to clean up. Pulling the ring out of the sofa, he quickly put in his pocket.

Oh well, there’s always tomorrow.

* * *

“So basically you spent the last 29 days trying to propose to him but failed?” Ong Seongwu asked incredulously as he flipped through the photos in Minhyun’s phone photo gallery, Jaehwan peering over his shoulder. “I know you’re an idiot Min but seriously?”

“Shut up. You know how hard it is?” Minhyun grumbled as he take a sip of his grapefruit ade. “Every time I asked, there’s always something going on.”

“Uhuh, and you still had time to take pictures of him with the ring?” Seongwu laughed as he pointed at one of photos, one where Dongho was napping on the sofa, and the ring resting on his chest. “Seriously MInhyun?”

“I couldn’t resist.” He said sheepishly.

“Minhyun-ah, in your situation, spontaneous proposal is the way to go, bro, trust me.” Jaehwan shared.

“For a guy who thought serenading his boyfriend with a speaker in the middle of the night is a great idea, you’re not really qualified to give me love advice.” Minhyun snorted.

“Oh please, it worked didn’t it?” he replied back, “and Sewoon and I are getting married this winter so I definitely qualified. Anyways, what your best friend said?” Jaehwan asked, still salty that despite everything, Ong and he are still Minhyun’s second and third best friend.

“He said I’m an idiot and hung up.” Minhyun sulked, still doesn’t believe that Kim Jonghyun, his _bestest_ best friend (and the matchmaker for the couple; he claimed he was tired of them pining over each other) left him hanging in the time of need.

“Hey.” Seongwu suddenly said. “How about this? How about you compiled all the photos you took the past month and make it into a wedding proposal video? I know a guy that can help edit them.”

Minhyun looked curiously at him. “You think so?”

“Look, its romance AND unique on the same time. Dongho would definitely love it.”

Playing with the ring box, Minhyun ruminated over his options. “Okay. Let me try one more time today and it doesn’t work, I’ll use your idea."

“Cool. If it works, can I be your best man at the wedding?” Seongwu asked hopefully.

“What? I want to be his best man!” Jaehwan screeched.

“Oh please, you can be the wedding singer man. I helped so its my right.”

Snorting at the two started to quibbled over the future wedding, Minhyun sip the last of his drink and took off, going for one last try.

* * *

“Dongho?” Minhyun called out into the apartment, placing the haphazardly placed shoes by the door.

“Here, in the kitchen.” Minhyun saw his boyfriend placing some containers on one of the racks in his fridge. “Omma sent some side dishes and tangerines so I figured you should have some too.”

Watching fondly at his back, he pulled out the ring and his phone, he took a photo before gathering his courage.

“Dongho?”

“hmm?”

“I was wondering… if…” Minhyun hesitated. Was it really the right moment? Maybe Seongwu’s idea have some merit to it. He put the ring back into his pocket “Never mind.”

“Bailing out on the wedding proposal again Minyeon-ah?” Dongho suddenly said.

 _What?_ Minhyun looked up in shock as Dongho set last of the containers into the fridge, closed the door and stood on the other side of the table, smiling fondly at his dumbfounded boyfriend. 

“How.. how did you know?”

“Well," he shrugged, "you weren’t really being as subtle as you think you were, with all that sneaking around with your phone and that ring.” He suddenly grinned. “It also helps that Jonghyun confirmed it for me.”

“I’m going to kill that damned turtle,” he groused, half in anger and half in embarrassment.

"Minyeon-ah, tell me, why didn’t you propose to me?” Dongho asked curiously, resting his chin over one of his palm as he stared at his boyfriend.

“I..I wanted to make the best proposal you deserved. We’ve known each other more than half our lives and I wanted to make something that shows how much love and appreciate you being in my life everyday and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Minhyun said shyly, looking down at the box in embarrassment. If he looked up he would have saw the myriad of expressions dancing on Dongho’s face.

“Minhyun-ah. I don’t need any grand gestures nor flowery words. I just want you to ask me the four word question.” Minhyun looked up in surprise to see Dongho standing in from of him, now holding a simple silver ring on the palm of his right hand.

“Will you marry me?”

Oh.

OH.

“YES!!” MInhyun threw himself at his now fiance, peppering him with kisses as the shorter songwriter laughed in delight.

* * *

Omake:

Jonghyun grumbled as his cellphone ringed persistently. Rolling away from the warm body he was holding in his sleep, he blindly tried to look for his phone on the bedside table. Beside him, Minki grumbled half asleep as he buried himself into the pillow.

“This better be important.” He said to the phone.

“Firstly I’m going to kill you for telling Dongho. Secondly,” Minhyun shyly said from the other side of the phonecall, “will you be my best man for my wedding?”

“WHAT?!!!!”


End file.
